


Lessons

by Savageseraph



Category: 300 (2006)
Genre: Ancient Greece, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Historical, M/M, Voyeurism, Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to hurt before you can heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cousin Shelley (CousinShelley)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinShelley/gifts).



> Yuletide 2008 fic written for [](http://cousin-shelley.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cousin-shelley.livejournal.com/)**cousin_shelley**.

"Do you like what you see?"

Astinos jerked, startled by Stelios's whisper, by the other man's lips so close to his ear. He should have been paying attention to his surroundings, not letting someone sneak up on him unawares. He didn't respond to the question, just let his gaze go back to men he had been watching.

"Do you, Astinos?" Stelios rested a hand against Astinos's side as he shifted closer so that his chest rubbed against Astinos's back. Stelios's soft laughter tickled the side of Astinos's neck. "It's one of the sure ways to keep Dilios quiet."

Stelios wasn't sure if "quiet" was entirely accurate. After all, Dilios managed to make muffled moans and soft, needy sounds while Leonidas held his head still and thrust slowly into his mouth.

"Would you like to be servicing your king in his stead?" Stelios licked a slow strip up the side of Astinos's neck.

Astinos let his gaze move over Leonidas. His own cock hardened even more than it was at the thought.

"I could teach you." Stelios licked again, this time light flicks of tongue against Astinos's neck. "I can suck cock at least as good as Dilios. Should I show you?" More soft laughter at Astinos's enthusiastic nod. "But not right now."

"Why?" Astinos flushed at the soft whine in his voice, at how very much he wanted to feel Stelios's mouth around him.

"Because if I do, we'll miss the best part." Stelios nodded toward the other men. "Watch."

Leonidas slid from Dilios's mouth, wet his lips. There were no words spoken or needed. Dilios leaned forward, offering himself, as Leonidas knelt behind him and thrust smoothly into him.

Astinos reached for his own cock as he watched his king ride Dilios hard, but Stelios's hand got there first. Warm, callused fingers closed around him, stroking firmly, stroking, Astinos realized, in time with Leonidas's thrusts.

"They say Dilios always keeps himself ready for his king." Stelios's tone was teasing, wicked, so was his thumb, rubbing lazy circles over the head of Astinos's cock. "I can teach you that too."

He might not be that experienced, but Astinos could hear the edge of need in Stelios's voice. It made his cock twitch slightly in the other man's hand, made him press back against the hard body behind him. Maybe he'd tell Stelios that it wasn't Leonidas's cock he imagined taking while he watched the king take Dilios. But then maybe, like the other men now straining for release, he and Stelios wouldn't need words. Maybe touch and tongue would be enough. Astinos shifted his hips to rub against Stelios's erection and murmured, "Teach me."


End file.
